


Writer's Block

by UnemployedGayShipper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Comfort, Cute, Enjoy!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnemployedGayShipper/pseuds/UnemployedGayShipper
Summary: Jughead's trying to write, to escape. But nothing's coming so he resorts to Archie to get the creative juices flowing.This took a while so please enjoy and leave a comment!





	Writer's Block

The keyboard was tapping away, but Jughead knew he wasn't writing anything. He wrote, but nothing was appearing. At least, nothing in his opinion which is worth reading. He leant back in his chair, groaning into his hands and sighing. 'Juggie what's wrong?' Archie called from the bed. Archie loved watching Jughead write, he always said it was like watching art be born, but Jughead had a sneaking suspicion that he read this on a fortune cookie or somewhere equally cheesy.   
However, the real reason Archie watched Jughead so intently was his burning desire. Watching Jughead work was like watching your favourite athlete run. The was something captivating about it all. Also, the major factor, Jughead was hot. Who wouldn't want to stare at the boy they loved for an hour in the comfort of your own bed. Jughead's smooth skin was crumpled into a frown, 'I can't think of what to write, nothing's coming.' He replied to Archie, rather snappier than he had meant. He turned to apologise, seeing the slightly shocked expression registering on Archie's face. 'Sorry Arch, I just hate feeling useless, you know how important writing is to me.'   
'Hey, it's alright Juggie, just try and think of something else, relax, and your creative juices will start flowing!' Archie said, excited at the possibility of Jughead returning to the pleasantly warm sheets of Archie's bed. 'Trust you to talk about juices.' Jughead laughed raising an eyebrow.   
Archie smiled, 'thought it might get you attention...' Archie's smirk lit up, as he raised himself to his elbows. His hand outstretched to claim Jughead's, fingers intertwined and the typical spark of contact wiped any lethargy from the room.   
Archie slowly pulled Jughead up, out of the chair, and over to the bed when Jughead collapsed onto the muscled, toned chest of Archie. Jughead mewled as Archie kissed the top of his head and absentmindedly traced patterns onto Jughead's back.   
After a few minutes, Archie's seeking fingers started to trail downwards, caressing Jugheads smooth skin. As the outstretched fingers sought out something more than Jughead's back. As the tips of his fingers made contact with Jughead's pants, his thumb hooked around and dragged them off. By this point, Jughead's light mewls had developed into panting. He twisted in Archie's arms, tortured by Archie's warm fingers, trailing lines over him; leaving hot trails behind.   
Suddenly, with the removal of Jughead's underwear, Archie had unfettered access to Jughead's, in Archie's view, perfectly proportioned ass. Archie began grabbing at it, kneading it and claiming it as his own.   
The temperature in the room had increased several degrees along with the volume of Jughead's moans.   
'A-Archie' Jughead gasped. Archie immediately stopped, concern etched on his face. But a sly grin emerged on Jughead's face. This was the only warning that Archie got. Jughead moved quickly, reaching up and securing Archie's arms behind his own head, while Jughead hitched his legs up, so he straddled Archie's hips. A moan escaped Archies lips before he could keep it in, for now, Jughead's entire weight resting on Archie's throbbing member. That sly, and oh so Jughead smirk reappeared as he realised the cause of Archie's moan. He began to grind his hips in small circles.   
The results were immediate as Archie groaned and bucked his hips up, desperate for more. Jughead could no longer contain himself and threw himself onto Archie, their lips connecting again as Archie's tongue tentatively licked at Jughead's bottom lip. This made Jughead's lips twitch up in a smile, even in the middle of a heated make-out session Archie was ever the gentleman. The smile that had appeared onto Jughead's mouth allowed Archie to slip his tongue in, desperately searching for Jughead's until he found it. Archie played with Jughead, touching the tongue, then retreating, curling around it. Jughead pulled away and resolved to kiss every part of Archie's broad anatomy, his kissed along the sharp jawline. Archie gasp when Jughead left a sizeable hickey on the spot just between Archie's neck and shoulder. Archie decided this was the last straw. He took his chance, flipping them around as Jughead gave an alarmed yelp. With Jughead safely underneath him, Archie pulled his shirt off in one swift move. Jughead's eyes couldn't help but roam. He'd never get tired of the sight of Archie's broad shoulders, his defined and sharp abs glistening from the palpable tension in the room.   
Archie laughed seeing Jugheads expression, and began flexing, grinning as he satirically tensed his muscles, as though a body builder. Jughead's head fell back and laughed innocent and pure. 'Ever so egocentric.' Jughead grinned.   
'Sounds like your writing ability may be coming back!' Archie regarded with a smile.   
'Hm, I think I'll need a bit more, inspiration...' The last words left Jughead's red puffy lips as a whisper. His eyes wide and inviting, pupils were blown with arousal. Archie leant down and began his assault on Jughead's chest. Paying particular attention to his nipples, flicking his tongue over them and sucking. Jughead's back arched as yet again a little groan escaped him. Archie continued his kissing journey, reaching the base of Jughead's pulsing length. Archie's chocolate brown eyes meeting Jughead's brooding orbs. Archie sought to ask permission but before he could a barely audible 'please' had left Jughead's through. His Adam's apple twitched as he swallowed any further begs. Jughead didn't plead. Archie's member twitched at the sight of Jughead undone before him, reduced to begging and writhing underneath him.   
Archie could no longer contain himself. He reached down and stroked Jughead three times before licking from the base to the tip. Jughead realised he was going to die. Archie was going to kill him. This was the end. The pleasure felt too large, too colossal to contain. Archie seemed to sense this and lifted his mouth off and informed Jughead that they were indeed alone and he was welcome to make any noise he wanted to.   
Jughead laughed, his pride getting the better of him and shooting back, that Archie wouldn't draw any more moans from him.   
A challenge had been issued, and in typical jock fashion, Archie rose to the occasion. He gave Jughead everything he had, taking his length and using his tongue in new ways. He licked over the tip, admiring the glistening crimson hue. He then took the whole length in at once, tracing a vein on the underside of Jughead while his he hollowed out his cheeks in an attempt to provide as much contact as possible. Archie had won this little competition between the two. By burying his nose in Jugheads dark whispy hairs, Jughead's abs had contracted, and he curled around Archie's head. The groans were pulled out of him, the air filled with a symphony of grunts, sighs and a sloppy slurping. Archie couldn't have been happier. He loved making Jughead do this, to unravel beneath him. But Archie was feeling rather left out. Slowly, with one final pop, Archie pulled his lips off Jughead. Archie was greeted by a moan of Jughead 'I was so close though...'.   
Archie was too far gone to try and explain his thoughts to Jughead, too desperate for more. Archie flipped him over with ease. A rippling passed through his biceps as they bulged, then his shoulders followed suite. Jughead was face down now excitement to fill him as he felt Archie's tongue sweeping over his most vulnerable part. With kitten licks, Archie lapped at the twitching pink hole beneath him, and the orchestra of moans began once more.   
Once Jughead was sufficiently wet Archie lifted up, burying his head in the crook of Jugheads neck to check he was ready. With Jughead's confirmation, Archie slowly slid his length in. Once fully in and with Jughead properly stretched around him Archie began to set a punishing pace. For once Jughead was not the only one groaning as Archie's thrusts produced a wet slip which coupled with Archies sigh and Jugheads cry made for an air of arousal and desperation. Archie began to slow down, and for the third time flipped Jughead around, twisting him, so he lay on his back, both legs resting up on Archie's full shoulders. Jughead was impressed that through all of this manoeuvring Archies length had stayed buried in its warm sheath. Archie didn't tell Jughead his reasoning for flipping him round, as he wanted to see the natural shifts in facial expression without the fake, porn-like groans. Archie was not disappointed, as with each thrust a new layer of pleasure etched onto Jugheads face.   
Archie loved this, taking something so pure innocent and gentle as Jughead, and ruining him. Making him his, taking him as his own, claiming him. Another pro of this new position was that Archie was able to wrap his large hand around Jughead, thrusting and tugging in the same timings. Jughead couldn't contain himself. He exploded and with a cry of Archie's name spots appeared behind his eyes as he shot all over himself. Jugheads groans continued as Archie released him. However, Archie could not find it within himself to stop. His thrusts became more clumsy and desperate, as he approached his climax. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his horse cry in. To prevent the harsh scream of Jugheads name coming out, he threw himself forward and sucked onto Jughead's neck. Jughead reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around Archie and whispering into his ear: 'Do it for me, Archie, I want to feel you inside me. I love you Arch come on now do it for me.'  
And with that, Archie came, l like an explosion in Jughead he shot spurt after spurt, filling Jughead's cavity.   
The next thing Archie knew he was woken up by the rapid sounds of tapping on a keyboard. Archie turned around and saw Jughead furiously typing at the computer. Archie let out a quiet cheer: 'so I cleared that cleared that writer's block up then?' He inquired. Jughead knew without turning around that Archie would have the unbearable smirk etched onto his face. The insanely hot grin.   
'Trust you to be so humble. But in fairness, you did get my creative juices flowing. Along with most other ones,' Jughead retorted.   
Archie fell back onto the bed and laughed. Content with the company of a weirdo.


End file.
